


A Class Assignment

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair gives his class an unusual assignment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 09 Dec - Human Rights Day prompt





	A Class Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa Prompt - Human Rights Day.

Blair Sandburg looked out at his class and smiled. “As you should all know, December 10th is Human Rights Day,” he announced. “In honor of that day, my assignment this week is to do something that in some way advertises, teaches about, or supports Human Rights or one of the human rights organizations.”

Blair was not surprised when eight hands shot up. Waving a hand to the first of the eight students he indicated the young lady should speak. “Mr. Sandburg does this mean you want us to do a rally?”

“Not necessarily,” Blair clarified. “You could do something to raise awareness of violations, you could do a fund raiser, you could post info in chat rooms. How you approach this is up to you.”

“But,” another student chimed in, “How will we know if we’re successful?”

Blair nodded at the question. “I don’t expect you to single-handedly solve the world’s problems.” He heard some laughter. “Remember what Mother Teresa said, ‘I alone cannot change the world, but I can cast a stone across the waters to create many ripples.’ Think about what ripples you could make. I’ll see you all next week when you can report back on what you did.”

Blair watched the class shuffle out and smiled. He had been giving this assignment to his advanced anthropology class for the last two years. His goal – make the students aware of the world at large and what they could do to improve it.

Blair was proud of the assignment and even more proud of what some of his students had done in the past. “I hope I’m making ripples in the water,” he whispered as he gathered his things and headed for his office.


End file.
